Adam Leos
Adam Leos, now known as Devin Animus currently part of the UWL roster, is a professional wrestler from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He is the current owner of the BPW No limits Title and a 1 time holder of the GWF World Interbrand Championship =The Beginning= Adam Evans grew up in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where he idolized local professional wrestlers. After creating a backyard fed with a few friends he announced to his family that, after highschool, he would leave for a professional wrestling school but instantly his parents denied him of this dream. During this time the stranglehold his parents put on him tightened and he soon found himself working endless hours with the money going to his parents. Eventually he graduated high school and immediately left Philly to pursue his dream. At age 18, he enrolled in a training school and graduated at age 20. He then joined his first wrestling fed Chaotic Pro Wrestling. =Chaotic Pro Wrestling= Adam joined CPW, under the name Adam Leos, and was pushed to lower midcard, as a face, and competed in his debut match against a returning veteran, "The Icon" Jared McCalister. Adam put up a vicious fight but ultimately losing the match and becoming injured with a broken leg in the process after attempting a dropkick but having it countered into McCalisters finisher, The Descent. Shortly after, he was fired from CPW. =Gamefaqs Professional Wrestling= Adam Leos started there almost a week after the fed started. He was pushed, as a face, to the main event due to his charisma and ring skill. He competed in a tournament for the GPW TV title but lost in the semi-finals due to interference by Mr. Hollywood, a movie star face. Shortly after the tournament, Adam turned heel by leaving his partner for that night, Mr. Hollywood to be pinned. After the match, the show closed with Adam giving Mr. Hollywood two middle fingers. Mr. Hollywood eventually won the feud but Adam had gained an immense fanbase, even though he was heel. However, after being scheduled to win the World title from Mr. Hollywood at a later date but replaced last minute by a monster heel, Adam left GPW in search of other stardome. =Badger Professional Wrestling= Adam then joined a recently renewed fed Badger Pro Wrestling where in his first night at a supercard, competed and won a battle royal for a spot in that nights ladder match for a vacant No Limits Title. He eliminated 3 of the other 5 men competing in the battle royal, all eliminated with signature moves. Adam won the battle royal and a spot in the ladder match in under 6 minutes. Adam then went on to the main event that night for the No Limits title, a title which is the crown jewel of the lightweights in BPW. Adam defeated David Gage in under 23 minutes after using a Tiger-Bomb on a ladder which was elevated from the ring to the barrier. He climbed to the top and became the BPW No Limits champion. After defending the title successfully several times, he teamed up with "The East Coast Bad Boy" Alex James to compete in the tag team open as the "Bad Boy Lions". They made it to the finals but Adam became injured and was taken out on a stretcher during the match and consequently The Bad Boy Lion's lost the match for the Tag Team Championship. After becoming injured Adam was forced to give up the No Limits title. However, a few nights before he was scheduled to relinquish the title on a TV show that night, the company folded and allowed Adam to keep the No Limits title. As a result Adam now carries the No Limits title as his property and holds it very close to him. =Time off= After being injured and BPW going out of business due to booking issues, Adam was forced to return home to Philly. His parents, furious at him, kicked him out and told him to never return. Adam then bought a house in the outskirts of Philly and was forced to watch other wrestlers reach stardome. Angered by his lack of luck throughout the years he swore to become the best and hold every title in a company. After healing and training for a while, Adam returned to the wrestling scene and was hired by a veteran company Gamefaqs Wrestling Federation. =Gamefaqs Wrestling Federation= Debut After arriving at GWF, Adam Leos cut a debut promo which was not only a hit with the fans but with other wrestlers. However one, The Reprobate, came on and said that he had a previous meeting with Adam Leos. When Adam Leos confronted him on it, Reprobate simply said "In time, In time." Adam's debut match was on the February 22, 2008 edition of Friday Night Brawl, which was a triple threat against Jason Krist and Josh Taylor. The match was a physical one with Adam and Jason showing a rivalry and getting in the most offense. However near the end of the match, Adam was knocked out of the ring by Jason and was forced to watch him pin Josh Taylor. Adam had lost his debut match but was not pinned. After the match, a furious Adam was interviewed and addressed many things such as Josh Taylor being worthless, Jason Krist only winning by pinning Josh, The Reprobate stalking him, and veteran Mark Madison calling all newcomers arrogant and no talented. Adam replied with "Unfortunately, I have so much to achieve here and so many worthless people in my way that I simply don't have time to break the old man's hip and teach him that the future has arrived and there is no place for any has-been to be on this roster." In this interview Adam had also addressed that the GWF Global Tag Team Championship were recently vacated due to the champions not defending. As a result Adam had made a proposition to Jason Krist that they team up and achieve championship gold. Krist, who had not yet achieved a championship on GWF, stated that they will never be friends but for the sake of a championship and a starting place he would team up with Adam. Beginning of A Streak On the Sunday Brunch for that week, Adam once again faced Josh Taylor. Nearing the end of the match, Adam dodged a spear from Taylor, which hit the ref. During this time Taylor landed the Director's Cut, a variation of a split leg corkscrew moonsault. He covered Adam but the ref was still out. Adam then took advantage of Taylor, who was yelling at the ref to get up, and low-blowed him, followed by Adam's finisher, the Lion's Reign. Adam pinned Taylor to cement his first victory in GWF. However after the match, new manager, Brendan Flannigan requested a rematch in which he would appear in Taylor's corner, due to Taylor not having a win in GWF. The GM then made the match at Sunday Brunch's 10th episode anniversary show, which would be a super-card. Then shortly after that, Adam was informed that he would face his newly found tag-team partner, Jason Krist, on the next Friday Night Brawl. However on that night, Adam assaulted Krist with a steel chair, forbidding Krist to face Adam that night. The Match would be rescheduled for the next week, in which Adam would win. Adam also beat Taylor again that week which would continue his undefeated Sunday Brunch streak. It was announced that on the following Sunday Brunch, Adam would face the GWF's resident super hero, Star-Man. Adam then announced that after he'd pin Star-Man, he expected the SB GM Robert Garland to come out and announce a match between Adam Leos and the GWF Interbrand Champion Damian DeVil. However the match ended in a double knockout after Adam superplexed Star-Man. After this Adam would go on to face veteran Alex Storm and on SB, he would compete in a ladder match against The Star-Man, The Reprobate and The Glasgow Mauler. The winner of this match would be allowed to be general manager for the following week. Adam would go onto Co-Win this match with The Star-Man after pulling the briefcase down at the same time. FNB Trials On FNB, Adam would put up incredible efforts against Alex Storm and Debolt Dragonsbane but ultimately losing two weeks in a row. It was announced that at the March 23rd PPV Adam would face The Canadian Kid in the preshow. Adam would go onto beat The Canadian Kid, who was considerably larger than him, by making him tap out to Adam's Anaconda Vice/Body Scissors combination, The Lion's Lock. This was the first time the Lion's Lock was used in GWF. On March 25, Adam chose to return to his roots and name the Lion's Lock to the South Philly Lockdown, claiming it displays more pride. He also renamed the Lion's Reign to Obsession DDT. He claims that this is named after his deep desire for championship gold. Continuation of The Streak He then went on to beat the Star Man in a match on the Sunday Brunch he and Star Man ran. The stipulation was that whoever won the match, a representative would go onto face The Contender in a number one contenders match for the Interbrand Title, while the loser's representative would face Mikey Badass. Adam won this match and his rep, Falcon, went onto the match with The Contender. Falcon won this match and faced Damian DeVil, the reigning champ, the same night. Adam had a hand in distracting the ref while Michael Smart, long time foe of Damian, could hit him with a steel chair and have Falcon pin him. The show ended with Adam and Michael raising the new champ's arms. Sunday Brunch would then go on hiatus, until owner of SB, Robert Garland would announce that at GWF Last Man Standing, there would be a pre-show battle royal, with members of Sunday Brunch and members of other federations would compete for the Sunday Brunch Interbrand Title. The Rep Fued On Friday Night Brawl, Adam would compete in Championship Chase tournament where he would face, and beat, The Reprobate in the first round. However, after the match, The Reprobate would attack, and perform his finisher the STILLmatic DDT twice, thus injuring his neck and taking him out of the tournament. Adam would then seek revenge on The Reprobate. On the next FNB, Adam would commentate on a match between Josh The Jersey Boy and Rep. During the match, Rep would taunt Adam until near the end of the match, Adam would deliver an Obsession DDT to Rep, thus causing him to lose. However, this feud was dropped due to Rep announcing his leaving of GWF. On Friday Night Brawl, it was announced that Adam would face the veteran Mark Madison. After a lengthy match, Adam managed to roll up Mark, giving him the win. However, after the match, Madison attacked Adam with a chair until Nick Nitro, a returning GWF veteran, came for the save. Surprisingly, Rep would return in the next week, competing with Adam in a tag match against Nitro and Madison. Rep and Adam would not cooperate in the match, but Adam would ultimately pick up the win after dodging a clothesline by Madison and planting him with an Obsession DDT. The feud then turned into Rep vs Mark Madison, while Adam went on to battle for the GWF International-Xtreme Championship. The Obsession Era Adam would go on to compete and win the Sunday Brunch Interbrand Championship by teaming up with Falcon and eliminating a vast majority of the competitors. However after the second to last man was eliminated, Adam would toss Falcon over the top rope while his back was turned, winning the Interbrand Championship and ending the "Hollywood Era" on Sunday Brunch. Adam would then face Falcon on the next Sunday Brunch which he was intentionally disqualified in order to keep his title. This would end Adam's Sunday Brunch Streak, however he would still be considered unpinned and unsubmitted. On the following Sunday Brunch, Adam would make history by appearing on Josh The Jersey Boy's talk show The Mic Check, and introduce a new look to the Interbrand Championship. He also announced that this was the beginning of what would be the most dominant era in Sunday Brunch history. However, after this segment, Adam was attacked by Falcon back stage. Falcon would then steal the title and proclaim that Adam would get it back when he earned it. The GM, Bobo The Hobo, would announce that neither men had earned the title and that they would have to go through challenges to name the champion. While Adam plotted on how to get the title back, Falcon and Rep faced off in a #1 Contender Match in which both men were counted out. Adam argued with Bobo that neither men won. Bobo agreed but claimed that neither men lost and as a result, both men would be deemed #1 contenders. However, the next week, Adam would team up with Michael Smart in a tag match against Rep and Falcon. Adam would then pin Falcon after Rep accidently performed his finisher on Falcon after Adam moved out of the oncoming attacks way. After this, Falcon would, out of Kayfabe, question the legitness of Adam's win over him weeks before. He claimed that not only was Adam's gimmick "generic", but claim that Adam's win was a fluke and shouldn't count due to it being a disqualification. As a result, Adam laid out a challenge for Falcon to once again face him on the next episode of Sunday Brunch. Adam would defeat Falcon after distraction by Debolt Dragonsbane. However, it was announced that Adam would defend his championship belt in a ladder match against both Rep and Falcon on the next Sunday Brunch. The International-Xtreme Division Over the few weeks leading up to Rise and Fall III, Adam would participate in various events in the International-Xtreme division, led by the IX Champion and long time rival, Falcon. This Division was also made up of Stan Vishis, Nicholas Zaltren, Kerry Arya, Jack Cascade, Baron Trotter, Smoke, JJB, and Mikey Badass. It was then announced that at R&F III, all of the men would compete in a IX Division Timed Battle Royal. The man who scored the most points in the match would win the IX championship. With the feud and animosity between Falcon and Adam going on over on Sunday Brunch, the IX division was the stage of an even bigger battle between Adam and Falcon. On the June 6th edition of FNB, Adam would face Nicholas Zaltren in a match with Falcon as the special guest referee. Adam had faced Zaltren before in a match, which was deamed Match of The Night, and lost. However, this time he would get the pin after Zaltren would attack Falcon. As Zaltren turned around Adam planted him with the Obsession DDT, thus gaining the win and ending Zaltren's unpinned streak. However, after the match, Zaltren would level Adam with his finisher, The Verdict. On Friday the 13th, Adam would battle for the IX title on the special show in which every match was a gimmick match. The IX match was a Cocaine on a Pole match versus Falcon and GWF's resident drug addict Baron Trotter. This was the first ever Cocaine on a Pole match ever to occur in GWF. However, Adam would lose this match to Falcon, after interference from Nicholas Zaltren and many others in the IX division. On the next Friday Night Brawl, Adam would be faced with a seemingly insurmountable challenge in the form of a singles match against highly decorated "Metal" Michael Toaster. However, with the help of Toaster's rival, and Adam's role model, Bryan Daniels and his girlfriend Jessica, Adam was able to deliver an Obsession DDT after a distraction by Daniels. This could be considered one of Adam's biggest wins in GWF. However, at Rise and Fall III, Adam would not win the IX battle royal. Falcon, instead gained back the title to become a 2 time IX Champion. Project Perfection After Adam had failed to gain the IX championship, he found himself aligning with Debolt Dragonsbane and Michael Smart, to create Project Perfection. The stable was formed after Smart and Dragonsbane went through many weeks opposing The Movement members Damian DeNiro and XO. The group made their first impact when they attacked Rep and Nicholas Zaltren, as well as the stable showing up on Sunday Brunch to provide Adam with backup if needed. Michael Smart and Adam Leos would go on to face Rep and Zaltren in a tag match on the following Friday Night Brawl. They would lose this match after interference from Rep's new partner The Superbeast. However, the next week Smart and Adam would defeat Zaltren and The Lost Crow in a tag match. Adam would shock the Sunday Brunch world, when he decided to give up the Interbrand Championship and leave Sunday Brunch in search of fame on Friday Night Brawl right before his ladder match against Falcon and Rep. However, before he left, he gave his spot in the match to fellow Project team mate Michael Smart. Rep would go on to become the new Interbrand Champion. Over the next few weeks, Smart and Leos would suffer quite a bit of losses. Then, at New Beginnings, Leos and Smart would lose to Nicholas Zaltren and The Lost Crow. With Smart taking the pin, Adam would go on to attack Smart and on the next FNB, Debolt would officially end Project Perfection. The Legacy Cup With the Project deemed a failure, Adam would go on to face Smart in the first round of the 2nd annual GWF Legacy Cup. However, prior to the first round starting, GWF would go on hiatus due to backstage problems stemming from tension between Rep and the rest of the GWF roster. Quite a few members have left GWF due to these problems. Since, Adam has been absent from wrestling in order to let injuries heal. =The Abused Society= It is coming. =Achievements= :*1x BPW No Limits Champion (Owns after BPW shut down) :*1x GWF Sunday Brunch Interbrand Champion (64 Days) =Awards= GWF :*05-16-08 Friday Night Brawl Match of The Night: Adam Leos vs Nicholas Zaltren =Wrestling Facts= *'Theme Song' :*"Laser Life" -The Blood Brothers (GPW and CPW) :*"Burn Piano Island" -The Blood Brothers (Current) :*"Collapse" -Saosin (The Abused Society) :*"Night Train" -Guns N' Roses (Project Perfection) *'Signature moves and Finishers' :*Obsession DDT -(Impaler DDT) :*South Philly Lockdown -(Anaconada vice with Body Scissors) :*Leobomb -(Modified Tiger-bomb) :*450 corkscrew splash :*Spear :*Diving Spear :*Double Underhook Backbreaker :*Sitout Rear Mat Slam :*Top rope Sommersault Cutter :*Shining Wizard *'Common Moves' :*Various Kicks and Punches :*Round House Kick :*Spinning Heel Kick :*Enzuigiri :*Shining Wizard :*Missile Dropkick :*Implant DDT :*Frog Splash :*Electric Chair Face Buster :*Bull Dog :*Russian Leg Sweep :*Falling Inverted DDT :*Sharp Shooter :*Body Scissors :*Gut Buster :*Neck Breaker :*Standing Drop Kick :*European Uppercut :*Moonsault :*Corkscrew Senton :*Suicide Dive :*Crucifix Bomb :*Elevated Stalling Brainbuster :*Sitout Brainbuster :*Top rope forward somersault cutter :*Running Knee Strikes :*Diving Top Rope Leg Drop :*Flapjack Lift into a Cutter :*Gut Wrench :*Clothesline Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters from Pennsylvania